


Taming

by dalula



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalula/pseuds/dalula
Summary: Happy Halloween, Michael, you're getting pegged.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Taming

You couldn’t believe you had done it. Somehow, with the aid of a lot of badgering and a touch of bribery, you’d persuaded Michael fucking Myers to bottom.

When you had first brought it up, you hadn’t expected… well, any response. It was uncommon for Michael to acknowledge you were there, let alone communicate any of his opinions. So, the slight tilt of his head when you’d explained to him what pegging was had given you an ember of hope, albeit shocked and hesitantly enthusiastic hope.

Michael Myers, an eternal mystery.

Even now, as you kneel behind a naked Michael, you’re still blown away that he’s up for this. It doesn’t help that his body is a walking wet dream; firm and muscled with miles of milky skin. The fact you’re allowed to fornicate with this man is bewildering enough, but now you have permission to rail his ass until he forgets his name.

His posture is stiff and literal; when you asked him to go on hands and knees, he took it verbatim. He’s so much bigger than you that your hips align with his mid-thigh, the strap on unable to reach his hole. Not the prime position for fucking someone into the mattress. If you want to screw him, you’ll need to adjust his placement. The image of Michael’s chest meeting the bed with his legs spread wide, cock tip grazing the sheets as you thrust into him from behind appears in your mind far too quickly for someone who brought up pegging as a ‘casual suggestion’.

You run your hands over his legs to test the waters, watching for a flinch or sign of discomfort. Sometimes he doesn’t want to be touched, you can respect that. When he doesn’t react, you take it as a sign to continue.

“Could you spread your legs a bit, babe?”

He does as you ask, moving his knees wider apart with his usual measured movements, allowing you to guide him to where he needs to be. This is as compliant as Michael is capable of, and you’re going to savour it.

“Thank you, Mikey, you’re doing wonderful.”

Maybe you’re laying it on thick, but you like praising him, okay? You don’t know whether he enjoys your wide range of pet names for him as much as you do, but he hasn’t killed you over them. Yet. Which, in this case, is an excellent indication for his sentiment on the matter.

Now that he’s in the right pose, you can blatantly and shamelessly, with all your ancestors looking down at you in disappointment, admire the fuck out of his ass. Perky and flawless with that tiny hole peeking out from between his cheeks. Why he was blessed with a rear worthy of a porn star, you’ll never know. God, sometimes you wish he wore anything but that baggy jumpsuit so you could appreciate how his butt fills out tight clothing.

Your hands have glided up and started kneading his cheeks without realising, obnoxiously squeezing his prize-winning ass as he patiently puts up with you. This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity, you’re going to grope at this chance (and his sweet butt) for as long as you desire.

Somehow, you pull your hands away long enough to lube everything up. The way your fingers sink into his tight, virgin hole is possibly the best thing you’ve ever seen and you spend much more time than necessary stretching him apart. You work up to three fingers easily, already planning on upping the dildo size for next time. He’s unsurprisingly stoic throughout, the rigid strain of his muscles neither tensing nor relaxing, but his dick hangs heavy and flushed between his thighs, telling you he’s having plenty of fun too.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Mikey.” You scatter kisses over the wide expanse of his back, lining the strap on up to his hole. “And you’re going to love it, aren’t you? You’ll be a good boy for me.”

Michael isn’t a man to be bossed around, but hell if you don’t enjoy trying. The underlying danger of teasing a man able to crush your skull with his hands makes you feel you’re playing the world’s riskiest Russian Roulette or poking an angry bear, but the thrill only turns you on more.

He doesn’t immediately spin around and slit your throat, thankfully, but subtly presses his hips back to impale himself on your cock. His movements are minuscule enough to miss if you weren’t so tuned in to his body language but, out of the necessity of staying alive, you’ve become somewhat of an expert in Michael’s silent communication.

Even though Michael hasn’t killed you, you’ve died and gone to heaven. Watching his hole slowly swallow each inch of your silicone shaft as he sways back might just be the best thing you’ve ever seen. It sinks into him with the same smooth glide his knife takes when killing his victims. Jesus, not a sexy thought. Stay in the moment, dude.

When he reaches the base, ass pressed up against your pelvis, he refuses to give himself a moment’s rest. Impatient, he eases back until only the head is inside before sliding back down again. You can see the way his greedy hole pulses around you, relentless with its clenching. It’s hot seeing him fuck himself on your cock, you won’t lie, but you hadn’t intended this on becoming a topping from the bottom situation. 

You place a hand on the centre of his back and press down hard. It does absolutely nothing since he’s a fucking brick wall of muscle, but after a moment of consideration, Michael follows your ineffective pushing until his chest hits the bed. You know he’s just humouring you, but that doesn’t stop your body flushing from the idea of dominating him, of making him your powerless toy to play with. You slide your hand up to his neck, squeezing the thickness threateningly, before bringing it to his hair. He doesn’t flinch when you tug it or when you press his face into the mattress, but you feel the heat radiate from his back as you lean over him. His legs spread even further without prompting, allowing you to lean over him less awkwardly and thrust into him at a better angle.

“That’s it, sweetheart, let me make you feel good.”

You finally start moving your hips, starting slow but soon drop into a harsh rhythm, knowing he can take it. Letting your cock enter him fully, making him feel how it stretches his cute hole, how it makes way for you. You try to imitate how Michael fucks you; fast and rough with little thought spared to your enjoyment. 

Your free hand goes between his legs to stroke his cock. The moist tip dampens your skin and provides enough lubricant to make your movements slick and easy, dragging his foreskin continuously over the sensitive head. He’s thick and heavy in your palm, full and ready to spill warm, sticky cum all over the sheets.

“Such a whore, are you gonna squirt for me? C’mon, Mikey, come on my cock.”

You see his eyes close and brow furrow slightly and then hot stripes of liquid spray against your fist. Refusing to take it easy on him, you keep up your ruthless pace until he’s fisting the pillow as he rides out his pleasure, hiding his face to prevent any sound from coming out. You know he’s particular about being silent so won’t force him, even though the rare deep groans you’ve heard make your pussy drip at the thought.

Even after you’ve milked him dry his hips continue to grind onto your shaft like he doesn’t want to be empty yet. It’s a gorgeous sight to behold, one you feel you’ll be seeing again soon enough. You release his hair and sit back on your haunches, letting the dildo slip out of him. He remains where he is, chest rising and falling heavily, letting you get a long look at his sore and used hole. It’s still wet with lube and gaping slightly, making you wonder just how far you could stretch it. With how it winks at you like it’s hungry for another fat cock, you’ll bet Michael would like to find out too.

“Enjoy yourself then, babe?” You can’t keep the grin from your face or voice.

Michael opens one eye tiredly and gives you a look, grumpy as ever but the most satisfied as you’ve seen him.

You run your tongue over his hole, feeling just how heated his rim is, and enjoy the almost inaudible intake of breath. Maybe you giggle a little into his skin as you pepper kisses over it, but who can blame you. My guy, you just pegged Michael Myers and lived.

**Author's Note:**

> trick or treat, bitch!


End file.
